Three's Company: Passion Spice
by obsidians
Summary: Dark lemons, I'll give you a hint Ranma, Ryoga and Akane. Read at your own risk.


A/N

I warned you this was coming! This story turned out kind of darker and more twisted than I intended. Apparently my brain decided to turn into a pervert overnight, bad brain! Read at your own risk.

Sid

"That's for inviting me to dinner Akane," Ryoga said politely.

"It's not a problem; hope you don't mind that my family and Mr. Saotome are away visiting a friend. I wasn't sure if you would come if it was just us" Akane said.

"Are you sure we should be alone like this?" he asked cautiously.

"I trust you completely and, what could possibly go wrong with Ranma acting as chaperone?" Akane replied.

"Oh Ranma's here" Ryoga said dully, he thought he'd have Akane to himself that evening.

"Yes he's in the kitchen helping me cook, I'm not very good at it" she said apologetically.

"Well, something sure smells good" he said sniffing the air appreciatively.

"We're starting with miso soup and green salad followed by spicy Yakisoba beef" Akane explained.

"If you would care to have a seat, I'll help Ranma bring it out" she said, indicating to the table. Ryoga happily took a seat; enjoying being in a home for once, especially Akane's...even if Ranma had to there to.

"Hey Ryoga" Ranma said, placing the soups on the table.

"Hi Ranma" Ryoga said in a chilly tone of voice.

"Now boys, just try to enjoy yourselves for once" Akane admonished setting the salads down.

"How could I not while eating your delicious food?" Ryoga enthused.

"My delicious food, the batch she made's slowly eating its way through the garbage pail" Ranma responded.

Akane looked at him with a twitching eye "that's nothing wrong with my food..." she sputtered.

"So Akane, how's school going?" Ryoga asked her.

"Just fine, I got top marks on all my exams" Akane enthused.

"Except for home economics" Ranma muttered.

"Ranma..." Akane warned and broke her chopstick in half.

"I'll get you new ones" Ryoga offered, walking into the kitchen. Ranma came in to dump the empty bowls into the sink and began ladling out their dinners; Ryoga didn't notice that that one potion came from a different pot.

"That does smell really good' Ryoga commented. "How did you flavour it?"

"It's a secret blend of spices" Ranma said and carried the plates back to the table.

"Dig in" Ranma said, and without preamble, they did. Akane and Ryoga exchanged polite conversation while Ranma stuffed his face as usual.

Ryoga suddenly felt light headed and couldn't stop staring at Akane. He seemed to completely forget that Ranma was there. He tried to focus his eyes on her face, but found his gaze travelling down the length of her body. Her t-shirt was yellow and hugged her firm bosom in a way that was both modest, yet sexy at the same time. She wore a skirt that went to about her knees that was just tight enough that it showed softly rounded hips and long legs. Ryoga blushed when he realized that he was trying to picture how she would look naked...and quickly pulled his mind out of the gutter. He felt himself growing steely hard in arousal and felt a sense of shame and desire at the same time. Focusing on her face, he blushed at how she was hungrily she was staring at him.

"Akane" he questioned her and then suddenly she kissed him, Ryoga's mouth opened in shock and suddenly her tongue was in his mouth, bold and insistent, demanding surrender...and he did. His protests melted away as his arms were suddenly filled with aroused female flesh. He shivered with desire as her caresses turned bolder and so did his as he ran his hands over her breasts, molded her hips and clasped her rump. Akane undid his shirt and he pushed it impatiently from him. Akane allowed him to remove her shirt; he fumbled in back with her bra for a bit, until she removed it.

Ranma regarded the hot scene of amorous half naked teenagers and crawling forward, he undid Ryoga's pants; Ryoga was so intent upon sucking on Akane's hard, tender buds that he barely even noticed when his pants were pulled down and removed and then his boxers as well. Ranma stared at Ryoga's cock standing tall, naked and proud and longed to taste it. Tentatively, he reached forward and drew it into his hand, wrapping his fist around the velvety steel of Ryoga's cock. Ryoga shuddered at this, assuming it was Akane. Precum began to leak for his uncut tip, Ranma licked this; it was salty, but tasty at the same time. Pushing back his foreskin, Ranma slid it into his mouth and began sucking Ryoga slowly and gently at first. He tasted of male musk and with a hint of soap as if he'd just taken a bath. Ranma began sucking him more enthusiastically, his own organ throbbing painfully in his pants.

Ryoga's eyes flew open for a second, his brain kicked in that something odd was happening, however it felt so good, that his brain shut down and he was swept away by sheer pleasure until his hot come exploded into Ranma's eager mouth. Ranma swallowed every drop, licking his lips at the flavour of the unfamiliar taste of male sperm. With a moan of desire, he helped Ryoga undress Akane and then the two of them helped him until they were all a writhing ball of desire; stroking, exploring and caressing each other. Ryoga howled when he pushed Akane back and thrust his virgin cock into her slick hotness, she was so wet that there was little resistance and her pussy clenched and milked him greedily as they bucked, grunted and strained against each other, both striving towards perfect bliss. Ranma was painfully hard as he watched them; the sweet scent of sex filled his nostrils and inflamed him. He found his eyes drawn to Ryoga's tight perfect ass; it was lightly tanned and hairless. Ranma pulled the tube of lube out of hiding..

Ryoga was in heaven as he pounded his lust into Akane's tight cooze in time with her squeals of appreciation, reveling that he was actually inside Akane. He frowned when he felt a finger slipped inside his tight pucker and then shuddered as a bolt of pleasure shot through him as the digit deftly massaged his prostate, heightening his pleasure and titillating his senses. It was like his body had become one huge erogenous zone and he was drowning in pleasure as male and female hands worked his hypersensitive flesh until he no longer cared who touched him and he surrendered completely to his lovers.

Ranma realized that Ryoga was putty in his hands when he didn't object to Ranma's invasion of his rear passage, Ranma timed it so that each thrust that Ryoga made into Akane, ended with a prostate rub from Ranma, until Ryoga was gasping at the double sensation. Ranma was soon able to move two fingers easily inside Ryoga, until he was literally riding them. Ranma coated his aching cock with lube and draping himself across the bucking martial artist's back, he lined himself up with Ryoga's now relaxed hole. Ranma gasped as he eased past the elastic ring and entered the tightest place he'd ever been. Ryoga was so hot and tight that it felt like he was trying to castrate Ranma as his tight inner muscles clenched to protest the alien feeling at first.

Ryoga gasped and froze when he realized that _Ranma was fucking him_, then the other boy started to move inside him, each thrust striking his sweet spot and sending bolts of pleasure through him so strong he saw stars behind his eyes. His mind rebelled against the idea of being had by a man for a second, revulsion mixed with shame and then sensation took over again and doubly impaled, he resumed making love to Akane until they all strained together, locked in the carnal embrace. Ranma timed his thrusts to counterpoint to Ryoga's so as each time Ryoga withdrew from Akane, Ranma's slammed against his prostate until Ranma's breath was coming in sharp ragged gasps and he painted Ryoga's hot silken walls white hot with his come. This set Ryoga off too and with a final howl, he shot deep into Akane's own walls.

Neither boy was soft yet, their carnal desires driving them forward. Despite coming twice, Ryoga's sexual appetite remained unabated and Ryoga suddenly felt driven to fuck and invade Ranma's girl form. The urge to drive his cock into his greatest enemy's more helpless form, to use her cunt as if she was real women invaded Ryoga's entire being. It would be the ultimate insult to his masculinity. Especially if Ryoga got to be the man to take her virginity; that Ranma could never forget. Taking a hold of the pitcher of iced water, he dashed it over Ranma.

"Ryoga what'd you do that for?" Ranma began and then shivered at the leer that the normally prudish boy gave her as his hungry gaze devoured her curvy body. Ranma opened her mouth to protest, when he tackled her and buried his mouth in her bright curls, eating her out like a starving man. Ranma gasped and then her moans of pleasure filled the air and she spread wide her legs to allow him better access. Ryoga laboured on the small, but hard and throbbing pearl of her clit, sometimes lashing it with his tongue and sometimes sucking it into his mouth while snaking the tip of his tongue on it until Ranma came with a flood, that Ryoga eagerly swallowed. She fell limp, her breathing laboured as if she'd been running, from having her first orgasm. Sensing any resistance that she might have put up was at an end, her will conquered by her first taste of the pleasures that were to come. He lay back and pulled an unresisting Ranma over him, he arranged her drooling pussy over his still rock hard cock and with a single lunge, speared through her hymen. Ranma cried out in first pain and then in pleasure as he started romping in and out of her. Coming twice had taken the edge off Ryoga's sexual hunger and he was determined to give Ranma's untested sheath a long and drawn out fuck that she wouldn't soon forget. Ryoga couldn't help grinning each time Ranma cried out in orgasm and spasmed around him.

Ranma was confused and yet aroused at the same time. The ultimate taboo that repulsed her was the idea of having another man's cock in her, yet it felt so good! Her orgasms were seamless as she rode Ryoga's cock, knowing she should stop but was unable to. He filled every millimeter of her narrow cleft and she could feel every nuance of his heavy veined member, this gave her pleasures she had never dreamed were possible. These intensified when he lightly pinched her hard nipples or stroked her clit, encouraging her perversity. She felt ashamed but this seemed to arouse her all the more as she rode him harder, demanding each centimeter that he had to give her. "Deeper, harder" she cried and he happily complied until her hips were a blur, each orgasm more intense then the last until she came furiously, screaming so loud the dogs in the neighbourhood started to howl. Ryoga's cry joined hers, her cervix spasmed open and Ryoga's hot cum splattered right into the neck of it and shot directly into her womb.

They continued fucking as two girls and a guy where Ryoga took Akane doggie style, took Ranma standing up, easily pinning her in place and then finally laid the two of them side by side and pumped them each in turn with his cock until he finally finished in Akane.

Ranma changed back into a boy and realizing again that Ryoga was complacent and allowing anything, he pushed him onto his back, craving his bottom hole again; it was so tight and felt finer than silk. Ryoga's face was a mixture of reluctance and desire as Ranma rested Ryoga's feet on his chest and lined up the throbbing tip of his cock with Ryoga's now well fucked hole. The lubricated combination of the lube and Ranma's come allowed him to slip easily back into Ryoga despite any resistance that Ryoga made to lock him out. He surrendered to it as soon as Ranma's first thrust found his sweet spot and he began to eagerly move with him, until the room filled with the sound of masculine grunts and slapping well made bodies. He didn't even resist when Ranma captured his lips. Feeling generous at the intense pleasure the other boy was giving him, he eagerly kissed him back and allowed him to put his tongue into his mouth and penetrate him doubly.

Reaching down, Ranma took a hold of his burgeoning cock and tugged it in time with his own thrusts until Ryoga was gasping and humping into his fist, with a cry he covered their firm bellies with his spendings and then it was Ranma turn to coat his bowels again. Ranma held the other gasping boy in his arms and smiled, he loved fucking Ryoga's hot tightness. Ryoga seemed to have a snug, yet elastic hole made for fucking and that could take a lot of it whether it be slow and gentle or hard and rough, Ranma longed to come inside him again and again. When Ranma leaned back, he saw that the other boy had fallen asleep, his body too exhausted to keep with the spice's demands. Ranma carefully pulled out of him and he shared a grin with Akane, leaving Ryoga naked and sleeping in their dining room as they headed for the onsen.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Akane asked her lover as she soaped him.

"A couple hours at least, he's in for a shock when he remembers what he did" Ranma commented.

"Well you wanted to have sex with a male, now you did. How was it?" Akane asked.

"He was exquisite; he felt almost as good as your pussy, my love. However Ryoga kind of jumped the gun on me by having sex with me in my female form. Why didn't you tell me it felt so good?" Ranma asked her.

"I tried to tell you that" Akane said climbing into the onsen and into Ranma arms.

"Wow what a wonderful way to spend an afternoon, thank gods for us discovering the passion spice at the Nekohanten that time. Happy Birthday honey, thanks to it we got the man you wanted for your present" Akane said kissing him. "I don't know why you chose Ryoga in particular though"

"Simple, Kuno would never have stopped chasing us if we had sex with him and Mousse would have been too whiny, he'd probably go on and on about losing his virginity to us.' Ranma said.

"He's definitely one for sure" Akane said with a laugh.

"Oh well it's official, I'm bisexual as we suspected" Ranma said.

"Just as long as you still love me first" Akane said with a pout.

"Of course, don't get jealous. You'll always be first above any little playmates we may have. Tell me it isn't fun though?"

"I love it" she said. "Perhaps we can get a girl the next time? I would love to see her suck you and then you to take her cherry, like we did with Shampoo that time." Akane said wickedly.

"Your wish is my command and your birthday is coming' Ranma said. "Now we'd better go see to our guest, he'll be waking up soon. Don't forget to cry and act surprised. He won't know that we only put the spices in his food and not our own" Ranma said and naked, they both padded back to their new lover.

Ryoga woke up and wondered why he was cold and why his sleeping bag seemed to be missing. Ryouga what's going on?" he heard Akane moan and looked up, he got a nosebleed when he realized that she was naked and then realized he was naked to...and Ranma. He then blanched when he remembered what happened; no he couldn't have with Akane and Ranma...

"Oh gods Ryoga what did you do, I was a virgin" Akane sobbed.

"You raped her, I saw you. Akane call the police" Ranma ordered her.

Ryoga begged "please it wasn't me. I never would have done that, something compelled me. Don't call them; I'll do anything if you don't"

He could only look on in horror was Ranma cock sprang back to life and he said "I think we can work something out"


End file.
